


Ultimate Betrayal

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Inspired by a number of tweets and posts online, what if Alex was a part of the conspiracy?





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I've seen a number of tweets and stuff online with theories that Alex is a part of the conspiracy. My muse took over.

***

 

Tom stared at Langdon, a man who he had once admired and had considered a friend.

 

Langdon looked up as Tom walked in with his agents; one of Langdon's wrists was handcuffed to the table.

 

Tom sat down, anger rolling through him in waves, and he tried to project controlled anger on his face.

 

"Mr. President," Langdon said quietly.

 

"Langdon," Tom replied formerly and sat down.

 

"You're going to jail for a long time."

 

Langdon had a distressed look on his face, "I didn't know all of this would happen."

 

Kirkman pounded his fist on the table, "You killed everyone in the government! You knew!"

 

"No, only the president and those in the line of succession were supposed to die, no one told me the entire capital was supposed to be destroyed! I never would've gone along with it."

 

"So, when did you leave?"

 

"Thirty minutes before McLeish went to his shelter, I stuck around to see what I thought would be a small explosion, next thing I know I'm being hit with debris and knocked to the ground."

 

"Why was I named the designated survivor?" Kirkman asked and his voice filled with fury.

 

Hesitation and fear filled Langdon's eyes, "You won't like it."

 

"I've liked absolutely nothing of what's been happening."

 

"Your wife is a part of the conspiracy."

 

Kirkman quickly stood up, "You liar! Why would Alex want the government dead and me as president?"

 

"Because she wanted you to be more ambitious, you said she loves you, but you weren't ambitious enough, you were content staying a small fish in a huge pond."

 

"And when did you two supposedly plan all this?"

 

"I used to be a lawyer myself so we bonded over dinner through that, it was the times you were working late that we started talking."

 

As Tom angrily paced Langdon quickly spoke, "We never had an affair; she loves you too much for that."

 

"What about Catalan shooting me?"

 

"We had no idea McLeish was planning that, one night she said you'd make a better president than anyone, if you weren't tied down the two of you could make the country a far different place."

 

Kirkman sat down feeling drained, "We got all our people together and started planning, and I knew Richmond was getting bored with you..."

 

"Let me guess you suggested he fired me?"

 

"No, he decided that on his own and I selected you as designated survivor."

 

"Why should I believe you?"

 

Langdon leaned closer, "In the place where I was staying you'll find tape recordings."

 

"I'll have agent Wells and Ritter go look for them."

 

"Also Aaron Shore knew nothing about the conspiracy, I ordered him to kill the report, and I called from Geneva and told him I couldn't do it myself."

 

"Why did you seek him out?"

 

"To see all he knew and telling him the true extent of the conspiracy, also looking for a place to hide."

 

Kirkman had had enough and left the room, both Mike and Wells had sad looks on their faces.

 

"I'll be fine, search where he was staying."

 

"Believe me when I say I hope we don't find anything." Wells told him.

 

Kirkman returned to the white house and told everyone he didn't want to be disturbed except in an emergency.

 

He went to the white house gym after changing into sweats and took out his anger on a punching bag.

 

Alex couldn't be involved, she just couldn't! Eighteen years of marriage and two children, how could she throw that away?

 

But at the same time it made sense, always trying to get involved in meetings and the questions.

 

***

He soon went to his bedroom, this place felt extra lonely with Alex and the kids.

 

Soon a knock came on the door, "It's me," Ritter said.

 

"Come in."

 

Mike entered, "We found tapes where Langdon said where they would be, Wells took them to be analyzed."

 

"How long?" Kirkman asked quietly.

 

"Twenty four hours," Mike replied, his voice somber.

 

***

The next day was so long, they kept Langdon's arrest a secret and Tom gave Aaron his clearance back and he agreed to stay silent about Langdon.

 

It was six pm when Wells and Ritter came, the looks on their faces made Tom's heart drop, he was glad he was sitting down.

 

"We analyzed every bit of the tapes, I'm sorry but the voices aren't altered, your wife's voice is on the tapes."

 

Tom knew he'd never feel whole again, "Arrest her, but make sure the kids don't see and get them here as soon as possible."

 

They both nodded and Tom went to his bedroom and allowed tears to come down his face.

 

The darkness in the room symbolized what his life was rapidly turning into.

 

***

It was two hours later when they brought Leo and Penny in to him and the three of them embraced and cried.

 

"Why was mommy arrested?" Penny asked, "That's what the agents told us."

 

He hated the tears streaming down his children's faces and the anger he saw Leo had in his eyes.

 

"There's proof your mother is part of the conspiracy that blew up the capital, I know it's hard but we need to brave."

 

"How could she?" Leo spat.

 

"I'm going to speak to her; I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

 

***  
They had her at F.B.I. headquarters, handcuffed the same way Langdon had been.

 

Her hair was uncombed and she was wearing a black and white outfit, her eyes had bags underneath them.

 

She saw him and looked down, "You now know," She whispered.

 

"Not going to even try to put on an act?" He spat, as far as he was concerned the woman he had known as his wife was dead.

 

"I had no idea I was being recorded, the entire capital was supposed to be blown up, just the cabinet."

 

"You still allowed yourself to be a part of it."

 

"It wasn't supposed to be out of control, I wanted you to be more ambitious, to stop being everyone's friendly doormat," She let out a frustrated sob.

 

"We were supposed to be the ultimate first couple, scandal free and making a difference."

 

"By ruining the life of our kids?"

 

"I never meant for them to be hurt, to be so trapped in the white house like they are."

 

"I suggest you save your talking for your lawyers, Madame, I'm done listening to you."

 

"Tom!" She tried to stand up but couldn't.

 

He tried not to listen, he quickly left and went home to his children, the future was certain to be filled with turmoil on a level none of them had ever seen or would've ever imagined.

 

****

AN: Can't wait for Wednesday, looks like it’ll be an awesome episode.


End file.
